


Juego de roles

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Roleplay, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: El elfo siguió mirándolo, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas.“¿Por qué te has vuelto en una fémina?”





	Juego de roles

**Juego de roles**

Nino abrió los ojos, mirando alrededor.

Había _decididamente_ algo extraño.

Recordaba perfectamente de haberse dormido en su cama, en Tokyo, después de un agotador día de trabajo.

Recordaba de haberse dormido pronto, por cuanto cansado estaba.

Pues, ¿Cómo había acabado allí?

Se levantó lentamente por una cama que no era la suya, siguiendo mirando alrededor.

Estaba en una habitación de paredes claras, amueblada de manera esencial. Se acercó a una ventada decorada con complicados grabados de madera, y cuando miró alrededor casi dejó de respirar.

Conocía ese lugar, aun no pusiera creer de estar realmente allí.

El promontorio en que se levantaba el pequeño pueblo, los puentes que conectaban la colina a la montaña cerca, el curso de agua que fluía profundo, demasiado lejos para que se pusiera oír el ruido...

Estaba en Rivendel, estaba seguro.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, contemplando el vacío, antes de pasarse una mano en los ojos.

¿Cómo estaba posible?

Aun esforzándose, no tenía éxito de entender de qué manera pusiera estar allí.

No sabía qué hacer, pero decidió que quedarse en esa habitación iba a ser inútil.

Salió, dirigiéndose hacia el patio en piedra al centro de Rivendel; vio muchos elfos girarse hacia de él, algunos lo saludaron también, gesto que atribuyó a pura cortesía, y él recambió apenas, aún alterado por esa situación increíble.

A ese punto, oyó a alguien llamarlo.

“¡Aerandir!” oyó una voz femenil, calma, pero no se giró pronto, porque ese nombre había añadido una pieza a su comprensión de lo que estaba pasando.

No solo había acabado en el mundo del Señor de los Anillos.

_Era su juego de rol. _

Habría tenido que sentirse aliviado por entender al menos la conexión, pero no tenía éxito de encontrar nada de positivo.

Estaba demasiado extraño, demasiado loco para ser verdad.

Se giró hacia la voz, y vio Arwen enfrente a él.

Habría tenido que sorprenderlo, se dijo, pero a ese punto ¿qué podía pasar que lo sorprendiera más que estar en Rivendel, en un mundo inventado, en calidad de su avatar para su juego de rol del Señor de los Anillos?

Suspiró hondo, luego sonrió al elfo que se acercaba, dándose cuenta solo ahora de su mirada sorprendida.

“Aerandir... ¿Qué te has pasado?” le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo una cara preocupada.

Nino bajó los ojos, confundido. De verdad le habría gustado entender que le hubiera pasado.

“A-Arwen... no lo sé. ¿Qué me has pasado?” preguntó, perplejo.

El elfo siguió mirándolo, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas.

“¿Por qué te has vuelto en una fémina?” le preguntó al final, con un hilo de voz.

Nino se habría blanqueado, si la piel de los elfos – como la suya – no hubiera sido ya demasiado pálida.

Sin respecto por las formalidades, se giró sin contestar a Arwen, corriendo hacia el palacio, y cuando llegó pronto buscó un espejo.

Cuando encontró uno miró fijo la figura refleja, un poco fascinado y un poco disgustado. De seguro, más confundido que antes.

Enfrente a él había un elfo con el pelo largo, liso y azabache; mirándolo fijo, dos ojos grises, sutiles, y encima a él una casaca de cuero verde y pantalones un poco más oscuros.

Era su avatar, efectivamente.

Pero estaba innegable que, como Arwen le había dicho, esos fueran rasgos decididamente femeniles.

Femeniles estaban los rasgos de su cara, femeniles las manos... femeniles el físico, que Nino empezó tocando con aire incrédulo.

“¿Por qué demonio estoy interpretando mi avatar _en femenino_?” no puso evitar de gritar, como si el hecho de haberse vuelto en un elfo fémina fuera lo que lo molestaba más.

Vio a un grupo de elfos dirigirse hacia él, y estaba listo a explicar su presencia allí, empezando a pensar en una excusa que pusiera justificar su improviso cambio de sexo, aun ni siquiera él pusiera pensar en una buena razón que lo explicara.

...y a ese punto, se despertó.

Gritó en alta voz, tanto que Ohno, descasado a su lado, se sentó listo, con aire aterrorizado.

“Nino-chan, ¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó, los ojos sutiles y la voz somnolienta.

Nino no le dio atención; miró alrededor, verificando de estar en su piso en Tokyo, luego se pasó las manos en la cara y el pecho, asegurándose de ser un hombre.

“¡Oh-chan! ¡He soñado que estaba en Rivendel! He visto a los elfos, y a Arwen. Ero mi avatar, Aerandir, solamente que... ero una mujer, ¡Oh-chan!” le dijo confusamente y con voz lamentosa. Vio el mayor seguir mirándolo fijo, y cuando se tranquilizó añadió: “No has entendido una palabra, ¿verdad?” preguntó, resignado.

Ohno cabeceó.

“Ni siquiera una. Pero he entendido que pasas demasiado tiempo enfrente a ese maldito ordenador, Kazunari. Creo que necesites un poco de descanso por eso.” murmuró, luego volvió bajo las sábanas, dándole una palmadita afectuosa en el brazo, volviendo a dormirse.

No era la primera vez que Ohno le decía algo así, y Nino siempre había contestado que era estúpido.

Pero, pensando en la imagen refleja en el espejo, no tuvo el coraje de discutir.

Iba a tomar una pausa por el mundo virtual; después de ese sueño, estaba decididamente harto.

Al menos, por unas semanas.


End file.
